


Baby Talk!

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Apocalypse (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Shaggy and Velma try and decide a name for their baby.





	Baby Talk!

Complex Beta was just another ‘home’ for the gang; starting off travelling around the Mystery Machine, then a house in an empty town, back into the Mystery Machine and finally to the mall, which was now just a mountain of rubble in the middle of Albany.  
They were used to living in the Complex, it had been six months since they destroyed the Nanite King and the monsters and, though it was nice to stop running from monsters and making sure you had a gun with you wherever you went, it felt weird to finally relax.  
Quentin, who spent a lot of time in his lab with his brother Rufus, constantly reassured the gang that the Nanite King and the monsters were all gone, and as hard as it as to forget everything that had happened over the last three years, they needed to try.  
Instead of stalking around the grounds of the Complex, Scrappy bonded with Scooby and Cliffy; the trio played catch outside when the sun was shining, but when it was cold and wet, they played board games inside.  
With the help of Quentin, Daphne finally accepted that the reanimated corpse was her beloved Freddy, and Daisy was getting used to the new Rufus Dinkley.

But if anyone benefited from their new lives at the Complex, it was Shaggy and Velma, the latter was currently six months pregnant.  
Unfortunately, Complex Beta was built for scientific purposes, with equipment designed to monitor the progression of the nanites that were released over three years ago, and not to monitor the progression of an unborn child.

Unaware if their baby would be a boy or a girl, and if he/she was healthy, Shaggy and Velma could only wait, it was only another three months away.   
But honestly, Velma could wait, the most exciting part of the day was lying in bed with Shaggy; his head on her shoulder and his hand on her bump.  
“We need t’start thinkin’ of names.” He said. “Like what?” Velma asked. “Hmm…” Shaggy began, feeling Velma’s finger running through his hair. “If it’s a boy…what about George?” He suggested.  
Velma shook her head, “No.”  
“Alfie?”  
“No.”  
“Eric?”  
“No.”  
“Charlie?”  
“Are you just saying anything that comes into your head?”  
“Yes. Ok, so what about naming him or her, after our parents?” He suggested.  
“My father hated me, I do not want to name my son after him, and as much as I loved my mother, she was too scared to stick up for me sometimes.” Velma said.  
“Oh.”  
“What were you’re parent’s names?”  
“My pop’s name was Oliver, and my ma’s name was Kate.”  
“Oliver Rogers? Kate Rogers?”

“Ok, so how about Oliver and Kate as like, a middle name?” Shaggy suggested, Velma nodded, “Good idea.”  
“So, first names?”  
“Something that fits with Oliver and Kate.”

“Alice? Donna?” Shaggy suggested; Velma shook her head.  
“Something that goes with Oliver or Kate, and Rogers.” She said, sighing.

“Nelly?”  
“Shaggy!”  
“Sorry.”

“Ok, I think I’ve got it.” He said, “Emily?”  
“Emily Kate Rogers?” Velma asked. “Emily Rogers. It’s a nice name.”  
“Great!” Shaggy exclaimed. “We have our daughters name!”  
“But what if it’s a boy?” Velma said.  
“Oh yeah, like what are we going to call him?”

“Like, what about Billy?” Shaggy suggested.  
“Billy?”  
“Billy Oliver Rogers?”  
“I like it. It’s short and sweet.” Velma said.  
“So, we like have our baby’s name!” Shaggy exclaimed, kissing Velma’s cheeks.


End file.
